Baby Jedi
by Cassturn93
Summary: Asa is about to become a Jedi knight 14 years before order 66 when her master and her find a force sensitive baby. Kanan and Ezra frequently check up on the force sensitive younglings they rescued. 15 years after Endor there's a new generation of force sensitive younglings is born. Kanan, Ezra, and Luke train the teens while dealing with their growing families w/ the others
1. Rescued

Baby Jedi

34 BBY; 29 years before Kanan meets Ezra.

Asa:

My master and I had been sent out to respond to a distress call. There had been some kinda attack on a village on this planet. Unfortunately, we were to late.

"Maybe we should check for survivors?" I suggest.

"That would be a good idea. I sense that they are still some life forms around here." Master Sar Labooda says.

The entire village looks as if it had been boomed. It was highly unlikely that anyone could survive whatever happened here, but there was a slight chance. I closed my eyes and opened myself to the force. I was listening for something.

"My babies. Please someone save my babies." Someone cries off in the distance. Someone is crying nearby them.

"Master this way. I hear someone." I say.

"I hear it too. Let's go before it's too late." She says.

The two of us run to the ruins of a house. Inside we both clearly hear a baby crying and a female crying for help.

"I'll take the girl. Padawan, you find the infant." Master Labooda says.

"Yes master." I say taking off in the direction of the crying. I find a collapsed baby crib with debris from the remains of the house on top. A tonka sits on top meowing. The crying is coming from underneath.

"Hold on little one. I'll get you." I say. The cat hops off the pile. I use the force to lift the debris. As soon as I can I run over to the crib and start to tear apart the boards of the crib to get to the baby. Then I pick up the kid. It continues to cry. "Shh, I've got you kid. Asa has you. You'll be fine."

I carry the kid back to my master. I find her near the body of a woman.

"Master I have the baby." I say.

"Unfortunately young Caleb here parents didn't survive. His mother here was just barely hanging on when I found her." She says gesturing to the body. "She asked me to save her two kids. A three year old Rebecca and her brother Caleb Dume."

"Then I guess we better find Rebecca…" I say.

"No, hand me the boy. I'll tend to him while you search."

"But master wouldn't it be more effective for both of us to search."

"It would but we can't leave this child alone. I will take him back to the ship and call for assistance. Com me if you find anything."

"Yes master. With as little time as we have to find the girl one of us should stay here to look for her. I wish I could return to the ship with you."

Sar Labooda:

"Hush child. I'm only taking care of your wounds. Your safe." I tell the crying infant. He only has a few cuts but other than that he's fine.

"Ok, Caleb this might hurt a bit." I say. I took a quick sample of his blood and ran it for a midi-chlorian count. Caleb's mother Sierra had told me how his crib toys would move on their own. She had said she never had that happen with Rebecca. I had gotten her to talk about her family as long as I could trying to save her. Every thing she told me about him supported my theory that this baby was strong with the force. Her daughter however probably wasn't. I'd have to test her too just to be sure but it was unlikely being she was three and showed no signs. I hear my com go off.

"Master I found the girl." Asa, my Padawan says.

"Is she alive?" I ask.

"She has a weak pulse and her force signature isn't very strong at all. I can barely sense her master." She responds.

I look at the test results for Caleb. Just as I suspected. "Asa I need you to take a blood sample and send it to me."

"But master wouldn't it be easier to take it back on the ship?" She ask.

"Do not question me Padawan. The boy is strong with the force and I need to see if she is before I report back to the counsel." I say.

"Sorry master. I'll get right on it." Asa says. She takes the blood sample and sends it to me. "So what's the results master?"

"The boy is just slightly over mine. The girl is slightly higher than most non force sensitivities, but not enough to be trained. I thought as much based on what the mother said. We'll have to find her a nice home somewhere."

"What about the farther?"

"Dead he was around were we landed during the attack. Now I must inform the order. Stabilize the girl but don't move her yet."

"Yes master."

I com the temple. "Master Labooda, something to report have you?" Master Yoda responses.

"Yes master. We arrived too late. My Padawan and I have only found two young survivors so far. A toddler girl in dire need of med and her infant brother. Their parents didn't make it." I say.

"Senses as much we did." Master Mace Windu says.

"There's something else is there sis." Depa ask. "You discovered something about one of the children."

"Master Billaba you know me too well. Yes the mother told me before she died that the boy Caleb Dume showed signs of being Force sensitive. I ran a test to confirm it."

"The results proved this to be true?" Master Plo Koon ask.

"They did. I ran them for both children myself." I answered.

"And what of the girl?" Shaak Ti ask.

"She's around 2,500. He was around three times that. He's only a few months old. He would just be old enough to eat baby food. Do we have the resources to care for child this young?" I respond.

"We will find a way to care for the child. I will personally find a family here on Coruscant for the girl. That way can keep an eye on her. If anything maybe the family will take him in as well until he's old enough to return to the temple." Kit Fisto says.

"Return to the temple with both children you and your Padawan will. Search and rescue we will send. Lucky are the children found them on time you did." Master Yoda says.

"Yes master. Thank you." I say.

"Asa, have you stabilized Rebecca?" I say into my com.

"Yes master, when will help get here. I have her on a mattress and she cannot be moved." Asa response.

"Than move the mattress with the force. We are to take both of them back to the temple."

"I thought you said that she wasn't strong enough to be trained."

"She's not. They don't want to separate the two of them until she's recovered. Therefore she will live in the temple until she is healed enough and a foster home can be found near by the temple."

"They want to keep an eye on her? Why?"

"I did not ask and nether should you my young Padawan."

"Sorry master."


	2. Social Visit

Baby Jedi

4 BBY. Just before Mystery of Chopper Base.

Ezra:

"I hope you guys have all settled in to your new homes." Kanan says as we walk into the refugee camps on Atollon. "Sorry it's not much but we're working on it."

"It's fine Kanan. All the kids are adjusting nicely with all things considered." Mr. Leonis says. His wife and the Spanjaf nod in agreement.

"Hey Ezra, you come to visit Jay and I or Poppie and Alora?" Zare ask.

"Are both an option?" I laugh.

Merei's family had adopted Alora and being the camp wasn't quite finished the Leonis and Spanjaf were sharing quarters right now. Jay's and Poppy's family shared the other with Tseebo. Today Poppy and Alora were having a play date. It made this visit easier for Kanan and I.

"There's not really an option. With everyone hanging out here today you ether came to visit us all or just came to see what all the commotions about." Merei says.

"Ezzie!" Poppy says reaching out to me from his mothers arms.

"Yeah, it's me Poppy. You remember me don't you." I say. He reaches more for me. His mom says something I don't understand.

"Yes, he does seem to have a bond with him. Perhaps I should start teaching Ezra to understand Ithorian. Ezra she says to take him." Kanan says.

"Oh you want me to hold you do you Poppy?" I ask as I take him. I hold him in one arm. He grabs a strand of my hair with the force and pulls it. "Ow, no Poppy don't pull my hair."

"I didn't see him pull your hair." Jay says.

Kanan laughs a little at it. He uses the force to make Alora's toy doll move around a little to entertain her. She laughs at it then uses the force herself to pull it to her and hugs it. "Maybe you tie it back." He says.

"That doesn't do any good. Alora always pulls mine out of the ponytail when I hold her." Dhara says.

"I don't think any of you guys know what to do here. Good thing I'm around to help you out." Nags the Leonis's nanny droid says.

"We are a bit out of Comfort zone. If only Master Asa Sora was still around. She would know how to handle them." Kanan says.

"Who was she master?" I ask.

"The Jedi that found me. She was a Padawan at the time. Our masters were sisters. As a Padawan she helped care for me when I was Poppy's and Alora's age. Once she was knighted she took started taking care of the youngest younglings in the temple." He explained.

"What happened to her?" Dhara asked.

"Dhara, that question is uncalled for." Mrs. Leonis scolds her.

"The same thing that happened to all the Jedi. She was killed in temple by clones." Kanan says.

"By the 501st specifically." Rex says. "Died protecting the younglings. Echo told me she went out in a noble fight against him. He regretted it deeply afterwards. Committed suicide because of it. He wasn't the only one ether."

"That doesn't mean I forgive him." Kanan says.

"Oh really, do you know what happened to Captain Styles and Commander Gray." Rex says.

"Of course There ship blow up while they were hunting me down. Lost their shields somehow." Kanan says. Everyone else just sits down. Poppy and Alora start crying. I can feel Kanan's frustration radiating through the force off him. Jay and Dhara both shiver, obviously feeling it as well but not as strongly as I do. Clearly the babies can sense it too.

"Master calm down. Your upsetting the younglings and the other three of us can sense your outrage." I say.

"Sorry, Ezra but this isn't something I want to talk about right here." Kanan says.

"That's only partly true. Style realized what was going on. He got a big dose of reality and had to make things right. The shields were fine. He turn them off so you could get away. He took his own life and Gray's along with him to save you from them." Rex says.

"I always wondered why that shield went down so quickly. It should have still been at 50 percent. I knew that ship better than anyone. It should have blown the Escape to smithereens." Kanan says.

"You still don't forgive him. He saved your life and you still don't forgive him." Rex says.

"They both saved both my master's and my lives several times. That can never make up for taking her's. No clone can ever make up for what they did to the Jedi. They can't bring them back." Kanan says.

"Maybe we can't but you can still try to forgive us." Rex says.

Poppy calms down in my arms.

"Sleepy little lothcat curl up next to me. Let your mind wonder into your own dreams. Everything is safe there in your little world. I'll be here beside while your eyes are closed. Protecting you as always from every harm. So sleep tight little Loth cat. Knowing you are in my arms." I sing and send calming waves through the force. He starts to fall asleep. Alora yawns and falls asleepin the play pen as well. I lay Poppy down beside her.

"I didn't know you knew any lullabies." Kanan says looking at me.

"My mom used to sing it to me." I say.

"I've never seen Alora go down that quickly. You'll have to come every night and start putting them to bed." Mrs. Spanjaf says.

"How about Kanan and I just teach Dhara and Jay the force trick I used." I say.

"I know you did something more than just sing them a lullaby. I've tried that." Dhara says.

"I guess we can show them how to do that. It might help them as well as the younglings." Kanan says. A small smile growing on his face.

We spend the rest of the time showing Dhara and Jay basic force tricks I've already gotten down.

"That's all we can show you now." Kanan says.

"Can Ahsoka show us more?" Dhara ask.

"Maybe once we get back from our mission." I say.


	3. Future generations

Baby Jedi

15 years after Endor

Alora:

"Hera, I'll take Ercole." Master Ezra Bridger says.

"Are you sure? Aren't you in charge of a lot of children right now." Captain Hera says.

"Hera, it's my job to take care of younglings. Besides I'm working with the Padawans on connections today." He says.

"Well Kanan always said that was your specialty, but you already have Asha in your class." She says.

"Yes and Caz is in Kanan's class today. I'm about to go get Mira from Sabine. There's only three Padawans and we've known all three long before master Skywalker ever has." He says.

"How is Luke's older class going anyways?" She ask.

"Dhara, Jay, and Leia are doing good in it so far. It's kinda weird teaching that class for both of us. We're the same age as them." He says.

"Hey Alora and Poppy, you two better make sure master Bridger here doesn't let anything happen to my two babies ok." Hera says.

"Yes captain Hera." I say.

"We'll do our best." Poppy adds.

"Come on Hera I'm not that bad." Master Bridger says.

"Do you remember what happened after Ahsoka…" Hera started to say.

"Please don't remind me. I still regret that day. I should have never trusted that monster. Then Kanan would never have gone blind and Ahsoka might still be here." He says. "Come Padawans we still have to pick up my daughter and Ben."

"Yes master. Why are we working with babies anyways?" I ask.

"Yeah, why are we not working with animals?" Poppy ask. "Master?"

"Because Padawans babies are more of a challenge. Especially when they're force sensitive like these three are. I would normally teach you this with animals like I have before but there are three Padawans and three babies. You might end up taking one of them as your Padawan later on. Like Poppy and I." The master explains as we walk.

"May knock on the door master Ezra?" Asha ask.

"Sure Asha, were getting your nice after all." He responds. She knocks and Sabine answers.

"Ezra dear, this is your own home. You don't have to knock. Mira's asleep in her room." She says.

"But love Asha really wanted to knock. She can't wait to see her little nice." He laughs. We all walk in.

Sabine looks at the fourteen year old girl. "You know you don't have to knock ether right little sis." She says.

"Daddy told me to always knock before I enter a room." Asha says.

"Probably because your big brother here had a bad habit of breaking into rooms growing up." Sabine says.

"Hey you try growing up on the streets like I did. Then adapting to living on a star ship constantly planet hopping for ten years." Ezra says.

"We all lived on that ship for ten years love. Asha was born on that ship." Sabine says.

"Yeah but you never had to share a room with Zeb or Kanan."

"You eventually got your own cabin. Sure only for three years before you talked me into moving in with you."

"Like we weren't already sharing rooms before then. One of the two of us always wound up in the other's room every morning. Honestly I don't know how Mira wasn't born way earlier. Then again I'm just as surprised Asha is in her early 20's."

"How about I call Han and ask him to bring Ben over so you can teach your class here. I'll call Hera too so she can take the kids afterwards. Maybe we can spend a little time alone afterwards." Sabine says winking.

"You know the galaxy could always use another Jedi in it. Maybe Hera and Kanan will babysit for the whole weekend and we can get away for a little while." Ezra suggest.

"I'll make the coms. The sooner you get this lesson over with the more time we can spend together." Sabine says. She goes off. Master Ezra hands Ercole to his sister Asha. He then goes to get his daughter Mira out of her crib. They both come back in.

"Han is on his way over with Ben. Hera said to com her when your done. She'll come and get Asha, Mira, and Cole. She'll be glad to watch Mira over the weekend." Sabine says.

Han arrives moments later. Master Ezra teaches us how to connect with the babies with the force. Asha has a little difficulty at first. Mira keep crying with her. Master Ezra had to take Mira and calm her down. She had better luck with her baby brother Cole. We all had a little trouble connecting with Ben.

Ezra:

"Sorry kids, I guess Ben's just in a bad mood today." Han says. "That or he's got a little too much of his grandfather in him." Han whispers under his breath.

"Han, he's just a baby. I think he's too young for that." I say

"He's never happy. Not like your daughter and nephew are. He's always like this. Leia and I don't know what to do. That's why she's taking these classes. Luke thinks if she learns things like what you were teaching the Padawans today it might help us." Han explains.

"Normally it does. Having Ezra around to connect with the babies always helped all of us. Even Zeb calls him to babysit little Zeb Jr. He's the only one of the five of us without a force sensitive kid. Sometimes I wonder why Hera and I both married Jedi." Sabine says.

"Because spending that much time in such close live quarters tends to get to two people. Trust me I've been there. Luke and Leia became family to Chewie and I long before I married her." Han say.

"And here I thought it was my devilish good looks and slick bad boy attitude." I say

"In your dreams Lothrat." Sabine says.

"Don't get cocky kid. Lothrat? That actually makes Leia calling me a scruffy looking nerfhearder like a compliment." Han laughs. "Guess I better go put Bennie here down for his nap."

"Bye Han. Tell Leia we said hi." Sabine and I say. Just then I hear a knock on the door.

"Funny I haven't called Hera yet." Sabine says.

"It's Kanan love." I say sensing my old master on the other side of the door.

"I'll let him in for you on my way out." Han offers.

"Thank you Han." Sabine says. A few moments later we hear a brief exchange between the two men.

"Hey Kanan, how was class today?" I say before I turn around to look at him.

"Over 20 years with you and I'm still blank on how you do that. It's like you put a tracker on me and Luke before we met." He says.

"It works for Everyone but Ben and Leia for some reason. I still haven't figured out why. You've always been the easiest to sense. That didn't answer my question though master." I say. Sabine rolls her eyes.

"They're easier to teach then you were. Then again I'm not teaching them everything about the force faster than anyone's ever made the Kessall Run." He jokes.

"I'm guessing you're here to pick up the kids. Hera said the two of you would babysit this weekend." Sabine says.

"Exactly and I know." He responds.

"Sensed it all didn't you? Padawans you are dismissed for the day." I say.

"Most of it. Hera did com me though. She said she was just waiting on you guys to com. I just happened to be walking by and decided to stop by my old Padawan's place." He says casually.

"Hey what about your favorite artist?" Sabine ask. She hands Mira to him.

"Oh yeah I wanted to visit Mira too. Kidding Sabine. I always want to see you too. Even though I'm a hundred percent sure she's going to be just as talented as you in that area and as strong as her dad in the force. The next two are going to be just like her too." Kanan says.

"What?" She ask.

"Nothing, you'll find out in about a month or so." He says.

"You had that vision too?" I say.

"You're going to follow it too this weekend right?" He answers.

"Of course. I can't wait to meet my future son and daughter." I say.

"I really hate that you two know I'm going to have a baby before I do. Please tell me I get to name them this time?" Sabine says.

"Hey I let you name Mira." I say.

"Oh sure you did. You asked if we had a daughter if I'd like to name it after your mother, and a month later I found out I was a month pregnant. You tricked me into naming her before she was even conceived." She argued.

"I at least gave Hera the choice between two names. Although I do like the idea of naming a girl Depa after my master." Kanan says.

"We are so not naming the boy after ether of you or your dad." Sabine says.

"So no Ezra Jr." I pout.

"And no little Kanan Bridger." Kanan adds.

"What about Caleb then?" I say winking at Kanan. Sabine still doesn't know his real name. As long as Hera doesn't spill the beans she'll never know. Really the final part of the vision was of Kanan calling him that.

"I guess that works. It's more normal than most mandoa names for guys. I'll have to run over a few girls names." She says. I'll give her that.

"You called her your Kara in my vision." Kanan says.

"My Ka'ra? It means she's my stars." She says.

"I thought it was her name." He says. "Well I better get going. Asha get your brother and I'll take Mira. Your mom is going to kill all of us if we're late."

"Hera would only kill you master. We never commed her." I say. He leaves with the kids. "You know I kinda like the idea of naming our child after the stars. It is a pretty name."

"I have to admit I do too. Especially since we spent so much time in them when we were younger. Out of curiosity what is the Loth or Jedi name for star anyways?" Sabine admits.

"Esther, I like Kara better though. Plus that means your naming her still."

"And who's naming our son?" She ask kissing me.

"Kanan technically, or at least he will after this vision comes true." I say. "Which started coming true about five minutes ago darling."

"Then I guess we better get busy or we just named two kids…"

"We won't even have."

"Exactly was that part of your vision too?"

"No, you're just that predictable."

"Ok Cyar'ika, what am I thinking about right now then?"

"This!" I kiss her and pick her up and carry her bridal style to our bedroom. "We'll leave in the morning. Right now all I want is you."

"You read my mind." She says kissing me again.

* Now feels like a good time to tell you what I'm doing here. This is actually three stories in one. First you have the old order story. Then you have the dark times story. Then the new order story. I might have a few bonus chapters from Mira's (Ezra's mom) POV. It will be a rotation of the three stories. Every tenth one being baby Ezra. No one has a baby Caleb/Kanan story or a post future of the force story where they visit them. The third part of the story might be a little over used but I haven't seen anyone use Poppy and Alora in it.

Cass


	4. The council decides

Baby Jedi

34 bby

Asa:

I stand in front door of the Jedi high council holding the baby Caleb Dume in my arms. His sister Rebeca was in a Bacta tank in the temple med bay for now. The doctors from the republic hospital agreed with the council to not separate the two siblings until the girl was in a more stable condition.

Caleb's fate was being decided. He was too young to start training but with the current situation the temple might be the best option right now for him. The only problem is that he isn't one yet and no one here is trained in caring for younglings that young. The council is also deciding on a four year old toguran named Ahsoka Tano. She's showing great talent. A council member found her so she's almost granted to get in. She'll probably be a Jedi knight before she's in her 20's. Caleb start to cry in my arms.

"Shhh, it's ok Caleb. I promise no matter what your staying with me. You will get in. Masters Depa Billaba and Mace Windu both like you and Master Yoda is top guy around here. I'm sure you'll win him over now problem." I Comfort him. I don't want him to leave the temple. Me and Master Labooda are the only two people he trust in the galaxy right now. My master has been pushing for him to be trained.

"You may enter with the child Padawan." Master Billaba tells me.

"How is this going to work master? He can't even talk yet?" I ask.

"The thing is that is the only issue here. He's so young we can't use normal test and his future can't be determined because he can't make any choices on his own yet." Billaba explains. "My sister might be pushing her luck."

"How can you guys turn him down? He has no were else to go and no one to care for him. He belongs here like all Jedi do." I say.

"I know, and if you can make that same argument in front of the rest of the council he might be allowed to. However, a word of advice don't try to go around the council like your friend Obi Wan if they turn him down." She tells me.

"Obi Wan did what? It's unlike him to go against the council. What did he do?" I ask.

"Only follow his master's orders and take on a Padawan that council didn't approve of their training in the first place. This youngling is still young and might have a second chance when he's older, unlike that one who was too old to begin with." She explains.

"Master, if Caleb is turned down now what will happen to him? The foster parents are only willing to take his sister. They don't want to get attached to him only for him to be brought back to the temple in less then a year." I say.

"And that is what you have on your side. While he's still too young it's not by much. By the time he returns you might be a knight yourself." She replies.

"You mean I'm taking my trials soon?" I ask excitedly.

"You're scheduled to take them next month. Unless something comes up between now and then. Don't ruin your chances." She informs me. "Now let's go in."

"Yes master." We walk in.

"Padawan Sora, Master Labooda has asked you to speak on behalf of this youngling the two of you have found. She is pushing for his training and for him to live here until he is old enough. She claims that his parents were both killed and their is no one to take care of him until he is of age." Master Windu says.

"Yes master. This is true. As you know the foster parents of the sister are unwilling to care for him if he is to return to the temple. He has no one because of his strength in the force. This is the only place where he can belong. To deny him the temple as a home now would only make matters worse." I say.

"Suggestion on that do you have young Padawan? Train him we might. Too young he is. With his mother he should be." Master Yoda says.

"Master, his mother is dead. He's entire village is dead." I say. Then I think of the most drastic thing I can. It just pours out of my mouth before I can even think it through. "If you turn him down I'm willing to put the remaining of my training on hold to care for him until he is old enough. If you completely turn him down I will leave the order."

"Padawan Asa Sora, do you truly feel this strongly about this child to put your training on the line for him? Especially this close to finishing?" Billaba ask.

"With all respect yes masters, I do. Do you not all teach the younglings that all life maters no matter how small it is. That as Jedi is our duty to protect the lives of the innocent at all cost and keep peace in the force? What is more innocent than an infant? If he is not allowed to stay in the temple where he belongs then he could die. I'm willing to do anything to prevent that." I say.

"Then you leave us no choice Padawan. Your trials are cancelled. Perhaps you are not as ready for them as we thought." Master Windu says.

"No, you can't turn him down." I say. I've failed.

"Turn young Caleb Dume down we are not. Permitted to stay he is." Master Yoda says.

"Then why are my trials cancelled?" I ask.

"I told you not to go around us." Billaba says.

"Your training is not suspended. Just extended. However as such you are not to leave the temple until this child can be tested by this council. You will be his guardian in the meantime." Plo Ku says.

"Assist me in training the younglings as well you will." Yoda says.

"I still don't understand why my trials have been canceled and not rescheduled." I say.

"Because they have already begun. You just past your first trial by putting your training on the line for this child." Master Billaba says. "My sister will be proud of you. The remainder of your trials will be administrated by the child. How you deal with the challenges he will surely give you will determine whether your fate as a Jedi."

"Thank you masters. You will not regret this." I say.

"I do hope you're right. May the force be with." Mase Windu says.

I carry Caleb down to the dorms. On the way a young blonde boy runs into me.

"Sorry ma'am, I should have been paying better attention." The boy says.

"It's ok no harm done. Caleb and I are both ok." I say. "I've never seen you before who are you?" Before he gets the chance to answer Obi Wan comes around the corner.

"There you are Anakin. I told you to stay close to me." He says to the boy. "Asa, I see you met my new Padawan Anakin already."

"You could say we bumped into each other. I heard that you were knighted. Congratulations for that and the Padawan. Isn't he a bit young?" I say.

"Anakin Skywalker. Yes I'm new here. Master Kenobi promised Master Qui Gon that he would train me after the council refused to." The boy says.

"And where is master your old master? Master Kenobi is it now Benny?" I say.

"You know I hate it when you call me that. I just found out about your assignment. I'm sorry you're stuck here for so long." Obi Wan says.

"It's not so bad. Jedi don't crave adventure. Besides it's worth it for this little one." I say.

"What inspired you to put your training on the line like that?" He asked.

"You going above them I guess. What about you?" I ask.

"My master dying. He made me promise to train Anakin here for him. He thinks he's the chosen one." Obi Wan says.

"That explains a lot. How do we get ourselves into these messes anyways?" I joke.

"My master would say it's the will of the Force." He says.

"Mine too." I say.

"What's with the baby is going to be a Jedi too?" Anakin ask.

"This is Caleb Dume. Yes, he's going to be a Jedi some day. He's new here just like you." I say.

"I can help you take care of him. At least when I'm here." Anakin volunteers.

"How nice of you." I say.

"Come along Anakin we've got stuff to do." Obi Wan says.

"Yes master." Anakin says.

"Bye Padawan Skywalker and Master Kenobi." I say.

"Bye Padawan Sora. Hopefully soon I'll be calling you master as well." Obi Wan says.

I lay Caleb down in a crib someone set up in my room. They must have had a vision of what happened.

"A little late aren't you my Padawan. I moved his bed in here." My master says. She is standing at my door.

"So you heard about the councils decision already?" I ask.

"Yes, not many masters have the courage to do what you did. That took a lot of strength to do. You might have passed one trial in the process but you also failed another. Perhaps you will pass it next time it comes around. Looks like we're both stuck here for now. I look forward to you being knighted." She says.


	5. Babysitting

Baby Jedi

•I know it's been awhile. I have an excuse. I have school and I'm working on several stories right now. I was also working on a few different characters for this and a few other stories. I have a life & I'm not just some computer that types these things all the time. That's my excuse. This chapter took a while to write. I kinda want to write Asa and Caleb more. There's only so much to work with in this timeline. The later timeline is hard to write without threat of this becoming an AU. Same for this timeline. Well anyways I hope you like this. Trust me the next Asa chapter will be worth the wait. I'm also working on the baby Ezra special chapter. While you're waiting you can read one of my other stories if you want. As always may the force be with you.

⁃Cass

4 bby

Ezra:

"Do I have to Kanan?" I ask.

"I would if I could, but it takes a little bit more than the force to babysit force sensitive younglings." Kanan says.

"Now I really wish Ahsoka was here. Who's coming with me?" I respond.

"This time Hera. Figured I should probably send you with the best." Kanan answers.

"Well she is the mother figure of our crew. Possibly the mother figure to the either rebellion." I teases with a slight grin.

"That's why makes her the best." Kanan laughs and rubbing my head expecting to mess up his hair. However, to Kanan's surprise there wasn't enough hair to mess up. "You cut your hair?"

"Yeah, It didn't really feel like me anymore. I'm trying out a new look." I say.

"Wish I could see it, but I guess I'll have to get used to how it feels." Kanan says.

"Sorry about that. I wish you could see it too." I says.

"Kid it's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done to stop any of it. None of us knew what was going to happen." The older Jedi said.

Third person:

"Ready to go Ezra?" Hera asked walking into the room.

"Been ready. Just waiting on you." Ezra replied.

"Then let's go." The captain ordered. Kanan smiled as he sensed the two leave.

"She has no idea what she's dealing with." Kanan says.

"They already left to babysit?" Sabine and Zeb asked. Kanan nodded.

"How long before she calls?" Sabine asked.

"Give it an hour." Kanan says.

"I bet a hundred credits she doesn't make half that." Zeb says.

"Give her some credit. I bet she coms in about an hour and a half." Sabine says.

"You guys should know better than to bet against me." Kanan laughs. "She'll com in an hour to ask what to fed them. Two hours before she coms for backup while Ezra's taking a nap. Double the bet."

"Deal! Two hundred credits to the winner and the losers have to do the entire crews laundry for a week. " Zeb says. The three shake on it.

Zeb and Sabine start playing a game while Kanan goes and meditates for a while. Chopper is running scans on different parts of the ghost and doing repairs.

Hera and Ezra get to the refugee camp just in time.

"Hey Zare, date night?" Ezra ask as his friend leaves the Spanjaf house with Merei.

"Would you be babysitting if it wasn't?" Zare says with a smile. "I hardly recognized you with that haircut. You sure that toddlers will?"

"There force sensitive. Of course they will. Force signatures hardly ever change." Ezra replied. Hera knocked on the door.

"Oh, Ezra and Captain Hera. Your here good. Pyppie and Alora are in the back room napping right now. They will be hungry when they wake up. Oh, they're both going through this stage of making things move around right now. I'm sure you have more of an idea of what to do than I do." Jess says answering the door.

She takes them to the back room and hands Hera a list. "This is both their schedules and the emergency contacts. Then again your crew is on the list so you probably don't need that. Ezra's normally the best at keeping them calm when he's around. I will never understand how he does it. If you need any help Dhara is close by, even though I'm sure you will probably call Kanan first. Merei should be home by ten. We'll be home by midnight and Pyppie is spending the night." Jess continued.

"I think we can handle it." Hera said. "I live with two teenagers and a Lasat. One of the teens is a Jedi Padawan and the other is a Mando. I deal with two Jedi every day."

"Well then. What is that old Jedi saying?" Jess ask herself.

"May the force be with you." Her husband says.

"Always." Ezra says. "I couldn't handle those two without it."

"Then I guess we're off." Jess says.

The two toddlers sleep for another hour before they wake up. Ezra feeds Alora some diced fruit. They have no idea what to fed Pyppie though. Hera runs down the list several times trying to find what to feed him before she gives up and decided to ask Kanan. She picks up her com and calls the Ghost.

"Right on time." Kanan says as his com goes off. He answers it. "You don't know what to feed Pyppie?"

"Right as always love." Hera replies.

"There should be some fruit from his home world in the fridge. Cut it in half and put it in a bowl and give it to him with a spoon. He'll do the rest." He says.

"Has she commed yet? " Sabine ask peaking her head into his cabin.

"Just as I predicted." Kanan says.

"Half an hour and I win." She says. "Looks like Zeb's doing laundry this week."

"So are you. Hera's a natural at parenting, and Ezra's got a natural talent for connections though the force. Those two could make it all night." Kanan says.

"Well I got to tell Zeb he lost." The girl says.

Meanwhile Ezra and Hera had gotten both the toddlers fed. They cleaned them both up afterwards. The two younglings were now playing with some toys. This went on for about an hour or so.

"Story?" Alora asked reaching for the children's books.

"Sure sweetie I can read you a story." Hera says.

"No Ezzy story!" The little girl says.

"How about I hold you while Hera reads to us all." Ezra suggest.

"Ezzy story!" She says again.

"Kid I really don't want to." Ezra says. "Hera's a really good story teller."

"I really am." Hera conforms.

"Ezzy story." The toddlers insist.

"I don't really know any good stories. I'll listen to it with you and Pyppie though." Ezra says.

"Okay, story Era?" The toddlers says handing Hera a book. Ezra sits down and both toddlers climb up on his lap.

"Ok, so let's see." Hera says opening the book. She reads the title of the book and show them the pictures. She reads each character in a different voice. The two younglings enjoy every minute of it.

After the second book Hera and Ezra started putting on puppet shows. They told stories about missions they had been on. Ezra told a couple stories that were appropriate for kids from his time on the streets. Hera told a few of old stories she was told as a child. Legions about the Jedi of old and their many adventures. She even told them about how the Jedi and her father fought to free Ryloth. Ezra was just as interested in these stories as the two younglings. Hera made careful notes on Ezra's stories. Nether one had ever heard the others stories before. This went on for three more hours.

Ezra had been using the force to connect with the two force sensitive younglings for four hours now and couldn't hold it any longer he was exhausted.

"I think I'm going to take a break and meditate for a while. Will you be alright on your own?" He asked Hera.

"They're pretty calm. I think I'll be fine." She says.

"Well come get me if they get out of hand." He says as he walks out of the room. He sits down and falls asleep after a moment.

Ezra isn't gone long before things start moving around. Hera dives to catch a vase. As she does this a toy Loth cat flys across the room. Alora uses the force to pull more books to her. Hera tries to read to them some more. Half way through the book and toys start flying around again.

"Where's Ezzy?" Alora cries. "We want Ezzy."

Things start getting out of Hera's control.

"Ezra, I need your help." Hera says. After no response she gets up to check on Ezra only to find him sound asleep. "Great kid. You fell asleep on the job."

"I win!" Kanan says as his com goes off again. The two other Spectors both groan at it. He answers the com.

"This is Spector 1. How are you and Spector 6 doing Spector 2?"

"Your Padawan fell asleep on me and I don't know what to do. Toys are flying Kanan. I don't know what to do!" Hera pleaded. "Can you and one of the others come over and help me out. I can't get Ezra to wake up. I've tried everything."

"I'll see what I can do." Kanan says. "Sabine, Ezra passed out. Hera needs my help. Grab a speeder and let's get over there." Kanan ordered.

Hera knew the instant Kanan and Sabine got there. The toys stopped flying around instantly.

"Kanan?" Alora asked.

Hera was at the front door in a click with the girl in her hands and the little boy holding her hand as he walked beside her.

Sabine snapped a quick holoimage as soon as the door opened. Kanan got the kids to calm down then went to check on his Padawan. After half an hour Sabine and Hera got the two toddlers in bed. Kanan attempted to wake Ezra but failed.

Shortly afterwards Zare brought Merei home a little late. The two walked in to find Kanan trying to wake up Ezra. Hera and Sabine trying to figure out how they were going to get them home with only one speeder.

"Is Ez ok?" Zare ask.

"I think he's in a force induced sleep." Kanan says. "He'll be fine but if I'm right we'll need a second speeder to get home."

"Mine fits three. I can take two of you back to your ship before I head home." Zare offers.

"Take the boys. Sabine and I will follow on our speeder." Hera says.

"What about the babies?" Merei ask.

"They are asleep and should be all night. I'm sure you can handle them on your own until your parents get home." Sabine says.

"We should be going. I don't know how long he's going to be like this." Kanan says.

Ezra wakes up the next morning in his bunk on the Ghost.

"How did I get here?" He ask.

"Finally your awake!" Kanan exclaimed.

"How long was I out?"

"Twelve hours. Apparently you drained yourself while babysitting. You made it four hours before passing out. So what type of force trick took so much energy to do anyways?"

"First half hour I just monitored them to see when they woke up. After they woke up it was non stop balancing them out and calming them to keep them from making everything go flying around the house. Together those two can be a handful. I had to keep that up while Hera and I keep them entertained for three hours. Couldn't keep my hold on anymore so I went to mediate like you told me to do. Next thing I know I'm here."

"You where in a force induced sleep. I've been going into several myself lately. It's impossible to wake someone else up form until they regain their strength. If you were using the force like that while doing all the things Hera said you were doing I'm not surprised you slipped into one. Honestly I'm shocked you're awake now."

"I have to get up eventually. The empire isn't going to give up just because I passed out while babysitting."

"Well you're cleared for the day. I suggest taking it easy though. That was a long one and we don't need a repeat."

"Yes master."


	6. Danger

Baby Jedi

15 years after Endor

Ezra runs into his one year old daughter's nursery. He picks up a crying Mara. His lightsaber in the other as he scanned the room.

"Mira, sweaty, What's wrong?" He ask. He sensed something scaring her, but couldn't find the threat. He moves the dream catcher like thing in the nursery window. The raven haired baby girl with hazel eyes continues to cry.

"Baby girl, your going to wake Mama up if you keep this up. See everything is fine." Ezra says to comfort his daughter.

Just then he hears a door open. He picks up Mira and carries her in one arm into the next room unhooking his lightsaber with the other. Mira instantly stops crying.

"Who's there?" Ezra calls out as Mira clings tightly on to him.

He sees the signature twin brown French braids running down the head tails of the young intruder with green and pale skin before he hears her familiar voice.

"Sorry master Bridger, I didn't want to startle you." The half twi'lek girl says.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out Padawan Jarrus." Ezra says now that he sees Asha. He puts his lightsaber back knowing it's safe. "Your mother is going to kill you for being out this late Asha. Also what where you thinking sneaking in here at 0300?"

"Please don't call them uncle Ezra. Mom doesn't know I left the house. I had a vision and wanted to talk to you. Caz is the only one that knows I'm here. Dad was tending to Cole when I left. We all felt something in the force. I called the others and we all felt it. Looks like Mira did too. I wonder if Ben did as well?" Asha explains.

"Daddy protect me." Mira says.

"Yeah Daddy will protect you Mira." Asha says to the scared little girl. "So will aunt Asha and all your aunts and uncles. We'll all protect you Mira."

"Really daddy?" The toddler asked.

"Always sweetheart. We'll always protect you, your little brother, your little sister, and all your little friends." Ezra says to his daughter. "We all look out for each other like a family."

"We are all family aren't we uncle Ezra." Asha says. He nods.

"Now tell me about your vision, before Sabine wakes up with another craving." Ezra says quietly.

"Maybe we should put Mira back to bed before we do." Asha says.

"Or I can take her while you two talk." Sabine says surprising them both.

"Love your up? I wasn't expecting you to get out of bed." Ezra says.

"You didn't sense me?" Sabine asked.

"Apparently I'm a little off this morning. I didn't sense Asha come in either." He says handing Mira over to her mother. "Then again it's hard to detect you with three force signatures right now anyways."

"Your just looking for excuses today huh Ez. Why can't you sense your own Padawan then?" Sabine snaps back not believing his excuse.

"In his defense I'm kinda shielding myself so dad can't sense me right now, and the force is a little off right now." Asha says. "I didn't even sense you were up."

"Thanks for the save." Ezra whispers to the young girl.

"Just tell him about your vision Ash. You can stay in the guest bedroom tonight." Sabine says.

"You mean your not telling mom and dad?" Asha asked.

"Not until sunrise. Then your going to have to explain why you're not at home to them yourself." Sabine replied.

"Thanks Aunt Sabine and Uncle Ezra." Asha says.

"Don't thank us yet, your still in trouble. Just not with us." Ezra says.

"I understand, now I think I'm ready to tell you about my vision." She replies as Sabine and Mira leave the room.

Asha tells Ezra everything about her vision. There was a darkness lurking around the temple that all the children were scared of. How a strange man kept telling the younger ones things about the empire and what it's weaknesses were. About how cold the vision felt.

"That sounds like the mans a dark side user." Ezra said to her. His thoughts instantly jumping to his worst fear first.

It is not Maul, Ezra. He's dead and you know it. You saw and sensed it yourself. Ezra had to keep reminding himself as he listened to Asha's vision.

"Should we be worried?" Asha asked.

"We should be fine. He wouldn't be the first any of us masters encountered. Just stay on the temple grounds and you all should be safe." Ezra tells her.

"Thank you master." Asha says then heads to bed. She was gone before Ezra got up again.

As soon as he got up he comms Kanan and Luke.

"I'm calling an early meeting let the others know. There's something we need to talk about." Ezra says.

He walks into the new council's meeting room.

"What is so important Master Bridget?" Luke ask.

"Did all of the children in the temple wake up around 0300 this morning?" Ezra asked everyone in the room.

The room answered with a mummer of yes from several of the adults as they thought back.

"All except Asha. I didn't sense her awake until 0600" Kanan said.

"She came out of her room for breakfast and that was it." Hera confirmed.

"Amazing she actually pulled it off then. Actually she did. She came over to talk to me at that time." Ezra said.

"She what?!" Hera and Kanan both say shocked.

"When she gets home today she is so scrubbing the Ghost from top to bottom inside and out until there's not even a spot on it." Hera says under her breath.

"She had a vision and wanted to talk to me about it. Apparently she used the vents to get to our apartment and you all know how my air shafts are." Ezra explained. "Anyways I was up with Mira and she snuck in through the front door without me sensing her."

"Scratch that she's grounded for two months as well." Hera says.

"So what was it about?" Kanan asked ignoring his wife.

"A dark side intruder after an appearance lurking around the temple. She called around and several of the others children sensed it too." Ezra explained.

"Do you know if any others had the vision?" Luke asked.

"That was only her. I don't know what exactly the others felt yet. She just said they felt that the force felt different to them." Ezra replied.

"Why didn't any of us adults feel it?" Leia asked.

"Maybe we did but didn't realize it. Who got up to tend to the kids?" Ezra answered her. "I know Kanan and I did. What about the rest of you?"

The room went quiet for a moment.

"I got up sensing something was up with Ben." Leia replied.

"Same for me with Ava and Emilia." Dahra says.

"Both of us got up with our two." Luke says gesturing looking at Ketsu. She nods in agreement.

"Jai did." Said Jai's wife says.

"Able was on the phone with Pyppy and Alora when I got up." Jai says.

The other two's parents didn't have to say anything.

"See it was only the force sensitive parents that got up. Well except for Sabine." Ezra says.

"Probably because she's eight months pregnant with force sensitive twins." Luke says.

"Hey, it could be mother's intuition." Sabine defense herself.

"No, Caleb and Kara sensed it too and woke you up." Ezra said.

"How do you know that?" She asked her husband.

"I can sense them and they both feel cold and scared right now like they are on alert." He replies.

"They did seem to wake me up for no reason." Sabine confessed.

"Than what do you suggest we do Master Bridger?" Luke ask.

"We up the security around the temple and pay close attention to all the younglings and Padawans. If Asha's vision is to be taken seriously then this dark sider will be looking for the strongest youngling with the greatest potential for the dark side." Kanan answered for him.

"You've seen this before Master Jarrus?" Luke ask.

"That's what happened when Maul and I when we were sixteen and seventeen." Ezra explained with a sigh of regret.

"It's what I did after Maul tried to kill me and steal Ezra from me. That's how I was blinded." Kanan says.

"That was when I lost my first lightsaber to Vader and he killed Ahsoka. I almost fell to the dark side myself because of that sith holocron afterwards." Ezra mumbles.

"My dad's mistakes aside. What type of changes do you two have in mind?" Luke ask.

"I ordered the younglings to stay on temple grounds and to leave it to us masters to take care of. Asha is spreading the word to the others. I suggest we talk to them in class about what they sensed." Ezra says.

"Heighten perimeter searches. Identify who he's primarily target is and keep them under close watch. Actually until he singles in on one we should probably keep a close eye on all of them." Kanan suggested.

"We could also take shifts between the three of us leading the perimeter search." Luke suggested.

"With all due respect Master Skywalker, the rest of us are fully capable of protecting the temple with or without the use of the force." Hera says.

"There's plenty of us who are force sensitive with some training that a Jedi on each shift isn't necessary." Leia says.

"Plus most of us are veterans of the rebellion and highly trained in combat." Sabine says.

"That's true. We could call other veterans to help us out. I'm sure Zeb and Rex would be glad to help us out. You're not taking a shift though Bine." Ezra says.

"And why not? I'm fully trained and capable to handle anything. I've survived both Maul and a war remember." She snaps at him.

"The twins remember." He replies. "I'm not putting my expecting wife in harms way two months before our kids are born."

"He's right your out for now Sabine just for the safety of your twins." Kanan says.

She crossed her arms and gave the two an angry look.

"I'll make some calls." Leia and Han both say.

"So will I." Hera says.

"Should I call Lando as well?" Han ask.

"No!" Everyone that's encountered the gambler said in union.

"Ok I won't call him." Han says.

"Meeting adjured." Luke says.

They leave the room.

"So how are you feeling Ezra?" Kanan ask.

"Is this how you felt when Maul was around?" Ezra asked in reply.

"To be honest no. This is different. I knew more about Maul then and was still adjusting to everything." Kanan replied.

"I feel completely helpless, like we could lose one of our students , but I don't even know who or to whom." Ezra replied.

"Plus you just got used to being a parent and teaching. I know the feeling."

"Plus Sabine is seven months pregnant with twins, so I have to get use to having three younglings under the age of three. Isn't that enough." Ezra says with a slight smile but worried eyes.

"It will get worse before it gets better. It always does." Kanan says.

"About back then…"

"Ezra don't. Yes I was scared I was going to lose you, but not just to the dark side. I almost lost you to the war several times. I didn't want to go through that again. Still don't. None of it was your fault."

"Yoda didn't want to send us. He actually told me we shouldn't fight, that the threat of me falling was to risky if we did. I instead that we had to at least get rid of the inquisitors. He was still reluctant to send us there. It was more of an if we insist on doing that."

"He knew we would probably fail. At the time it seemed like the best option. Maybe there was another option, but no one knew for sure what was going to happen. We did what we thought was right and paid for it. That was just the price of that war. There was nothing you could have done differently that would have lead to a better outcome."

"I'm not letting history repeat itself again."

"You can't always protect them. Especially not from themselves."

"That never stopped you." Ezra says looking at Kanan.

"It took me a while to learn that myself. Maul was a wake up call for me." Kanan says with his head turned towards his first Padawan.

Ezra didn't say anything.

"I had to give you more freedom and saw how protective you were of everyone."

Ezra just froze there looking at Kanan. Kanan removed his mask now that they were the only two in the room. His clouded eyes met Ezra's eyes dead on.

"You haven't stopped worrying about everyone since then. You have to let them go eventually Ezra." He says placing his hand on Ezra's should.

"Let's just get back to class." Ezra says.

"Your stronger than you think you are."

"One person can only lose so much before they break."

"I know, and you already broke once before. You put yourself back together even stronger afterwards."

"At what cost Kanan?"

"I've survived two wars now and I'm still asking that question. Was it worth all the lives it cost?"

"One life is too high of a price to pay."

"It is, but their sacrifice is not forgotten. That's why there are always survivors like us." Kanan says. "To tell their stories and pass on what we learned."

"You think you could survive another war if it comes to that?" Ezra asked.

"Do you?" Kanan ask in return.

•Ok so ages

•Asha is 16, Caz is 10, Ercole is 2, Mira just turned 1, and Ben is about three. Most of the other younglings are around Caz's age. I haven't named all of them yet. Celina is actually winning my naming poll right now. I didn't use her because I have another story that I'm working on with her in it. She may be mentioned or even make an appearance in this story first though.

•May the Force be with you always

•Cass


End file.
